


Villain in Your History

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: History Obliterates (the Hamilton Reincarnation AU No One Wanted) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hurricane Alexander, Jefferson is Not A Dick, Overuse of italics, Poor Thomas, Roasting Donald Trump, Self-Hatred, Thomas Jefferson Redemption Arch, Young Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Thomas Parker Jones had been torn and conflicted for as long as he could remember.





	Villain in Your History

**Author's Note:**

> MORE GARBAGE BECAUSE THIS IS ALL I CAN WRITE APPARENTLY. ENJOY.
> 
> listen there's so many italics im sorry okay I just love them

Thomas Parker Jones had been torn and conflicted for as long as he could remember.

 

On one hand, he was, well, Parker. A tall, skinny black kid from Mississippi who went exclusively by his middle name and also just happened to love superhero movies, Star Wars, colourful clothing, and other guys.

 

On the other hand, he was Thomas Jefferson, third President of the United States, writer of the Declaration of Independence, connoisseur of macaroni and cheese, and notorious slave owner.

 

See his issue?

 

Since he was about five, he'd known something was… up, to say the least. Most kids didn't remember things from times before cell phones, and definitely didn't remember things from before electricity. Even his sisters didn't remember this stuff! It was weird.

 

When Parker was ten, things went from vaguely blurry memories that seemed to be from ages ago to sharp, clear images. Parker’s mom found him crying into his pillow as he was thrown through memory after memory.

 

Little ten year old Parker didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be this guy! This guy wasn't good! He did all kinds of bad things! He had slaves and was mean to ladies!

 

Five years later, he still didn't really know what to do. He hadn't told anyone except his mom and sisters. The thought of what the rest of his friends and family would think of him as African Americans was terrifying, and the thought of being idolized by others for those very same things made him sick.

 

So Parker kept quiet and tried to ignore who he used to be. He did what he liked, he loved who he loved, and he worked his ass off to do better this time.

 

He was in his school's equality club. He reposted articles in support of Black Lives Matter. He got beat up more than once for standing up for things his previous self would've balked at.

 

That summer, he and his family moved up to New York after Parker came home from school with broken ribs from a run in particularly aggressive bully.

 

That summer, he realized he did agree with his past self’s opinions on one thing. Alexander Motherfucking Hamilton.

 

That man was insufferable.

 

“No way is this him! This kid is, like, twelve!” the man in question shouted.

 

Aaron Burr (or, as he preferred, Daniel Barnes. Parker understood.) had found him at a sub shop near central park and overheard him discussing his… issues… with his sister. The two had talked a bit for a few weeks, and now…

 

“Actually, I'm 15, and, whether you believe it or not, I was in fact Thomas Jefferson,” Parker said, repressing the grimace that threatened to appear on his face as he acknowledged who he used to be.

 

“I don't believe it,” Hamilton said, “This kid isn't enough of an asshole to be Jefferson.”

 

“Alexander please. I've practically given him the third degree,” Daniel said.

 

“Don't worry, Barnes. When has Hamilton ever listened to reason?” Parker sneered. He didn't even know why he disliked Hamilton so much. After all, they were pretty much on the same team this time around. Nevertheless, everything about him just set Parker off. It was as if Hamilton had been designed to piss him off.

 

“Never mind, I take it back. It's Jefferson. No one else can sneer like that,” Hamilton said, “And no else dresses like that without a costume party.”

 

“Excuse me?” Parker asked. He liked this outfit! Yes, purple skinny jeans, a magenta hoodie, a black button up, and a shiny lavender bowtie wasn't the most subtle thing in the world, but Parker wasn't one for subtlety.

 

“You're wearing a purple sequined bowtie, and yet  _ I'm  _ the one who dresses like the pits of fashion,” Hamilton shot back.

 

Parker narrowed his eyes and said, “You'd think you'd have matured over the last 250 years, but apparently I overestimated you.”

 

“Both of you, calm down! Sweet Jesus,” Daniel grumbled.

 

“You know, you're not what I was expecting,” Hamilton said, looking Parker over again.

 

“Yeah? And what were you expecting?” Parker snapped. He could see where this was going.

 

“Old, rich, white, wearing a ‘Make America Great Again’ hat and dad jeans,” Hamilton said.

 

“Dear God, no,” Parker said, not even trying to hide his look of disgust.

 

To his surprise, Hamilton started laughing. “Fuck, you know it's bad when even Thomas Jefferson thinks he's too much!”

 

“If this is the best ‘my’ party can do, my party should just fucking quit,” Parker deadpanned, putting air quotes around the first ‘my’.

 

“I need that in writing,” Hamilton said, “Who’d have thought of it, huh? Thomas Jefferson, a black democrat. This is hilarious!”

 

Parker frowned and said, “The universe has a cruel sense of humour.”

 

“Yeah, no shit,” Hamilton said, and then he looked back at Parker. Really looked. Parker couldn't help but divert his gaze.

 

“You've changed,” Alexander said finally.

 

“So you've just now noticed? I mean, I knew you were an idiot, but--”

 

“Shut up. I mean it.”

 

Parker bit his lip. “Yes, I suppose I have. Changed, I mean. There isn't much room for racism, sexism, or homophobia when you're a black, gay kid raised by a single mom,” he said. There was a moment of silence before he continued. “I still stand by the fact that you were wrong about the French Revolution, though. That was a dick move.”

 

Alexander smiled. “Yeah. I think Laf is still pissed at me.”

 

Parker immediately brightened. “Lafayette is back? What about James? Washington?” he asked.

 

“It's, uh, it's just Laf. Well. We might have a lead on Washington, but that's probably nothing. You should totally meet Laf and Herc and Jon, though,” Alexander rambled.

 

Parker couldn't help but smile. Lafayette was back! They'd been good friends. But… 

 

“Actually, I dunno. I, uh. I probably shouldn't.”

 

How could he face these people? They knew what he'd done. How would they even be able to look at him, nevertheless talk to him?

 

“Jeffers-” Alexander tried to say something, placing a hand on Parker’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t!” Parker said, flinching under the touch, “Don’t  _ call _ me that. My name is Parker Jones.”

 

“Okay, okay. Parker. Damn, I forgot to introduce myself. Alexander Hayley,” Alexander said, sticking out his hand. Parker shook it warily.

 

“I’d say it’s my pleasure, but I think we’ve already established it’s not,” he said.

 

Alexander nodded. “Parker, look. Daniel has told me about the stuff you’re doing, and you’ve obviously changed. I didn’t ever think I’d say this, but you’re a good kid. I know we had our disagreements in the past--” the older man’s monologue was cut off by Daniel’s snort and muttering of “understatement”--”but I think we could put all that behind us. Whattaya say?”

 

Parker stared at Alexander, his enemy. His rival. The reason this country even  _ had _ a two party system. The man he utterly despised. Okay. Maybe he didn't  _ despise  _ him, but he sure as hell  _ annoyed and aggravated the fuck out of him. _

 

“You’ve changed, too. The Hamilton I knew would’ve never even tried this,” Parker said.

 

“What can I say? I’ve had time to think. You’re different, I’m different, the times are different,” Alexander replied.

 

“Well said.”

 

“Plus, I’d feel bad if I had to hate a little kid.”

 

“Dear god, of course. This was, like, a touching moment,” Parker said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“It’s a gift. So, friends, or at least polite acquaintances?” Alexander asked.

 

“Polite acquaintances. I guess,” Parker replied, and he smiled. He had changed, and it seemed everyone else was changing with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the idea of Jefferson being thoroughly disgusted with himself from Sanna_Black_Slytherin, who's pretty fucking bomb, and I stole the "if this is the best my party can do, my party should quit" line from epic rap battles of history. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought! I'm still trying to figure out the dynamics of this relationship, and the dynamics of how Jefferoni is going to develop as a character, and comments would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> This isn't as well written as I would be liked, but it was written immediately after show week and I was dead, so. I'm sorry.


End file.
